


Ludicrous/Tragic

by Missy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Exes, M/M, Old Lovers, One Night Stands, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Waylon meet for a rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludicrous/Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: The Simpsons, Smithers/John (from 'Homer's Phobia'), rendezvous

“You’re late!” John declared, yanking open the door of his apartment. He eyed Waylon for a moment. “The worm’s come crawling back!”

Smithers winced and came through the door. “I didn’t stop by because you asked, my car’s got a flat,” he declared. “I didn’t know anyone else in the neighborhood…are you wearing Bela Legosi’s autopsy slippers again?”

“Your lack of appreciate for the tragically ludicrous is ludicrously tragic,” John sniffed, but allowed him inside. Smithers eyed the interior with clear distaste, but settled down on the couch with little complaint. John fixed them two highball glasses of something that tasted like cotton candy and Waylon eyed him with mild disgust. “Are you still seeing Edward?”

“Ted and I had our thing.” There was a friendly shrug from John. “But it’s all over now.”

Waylon eyed him contemplatively. “John, do you ever miss what we had?”

“Only when I need someone to fudge my tax records.” 

Smithers swallowed nervously. “Well…that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun now and again.”

John glanced at Waylon over the top of his highball glass. The man was sweating bullets, and it was obvious he’d have to say something to get him to climb out of his shell. He picked the most direct route.

“Waylon, this is no time to be a nervous nelly,” he declared, grabbing him about the waist and dragging him in for a kiss.


End file.
